


A Lesson

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Steve talks dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: There’s nothing wrong with some elevator shagging… Right?





	A Lesson

“You’re insane.” You giggled when Steve pushed your legs to rest on his shoulders, his head finding its place under your skirt and finding you naked underneath.

“Don’t tell me this doesn’t turn you on.” He caressed your wet folds. “Look at how wet you are.”

You closed your eyes as he licked a long line from your entrance to your clit.

Everyone was out of the tower and Steve was particularly kinky that day.

“Gonna make you cum in this elevator.” He teased two thick fingers inside your pussy. “Then I’ll fuck you against these walls, fill his place with your sweet smell…”

You closed your eyes and groaned when he started eating you out for real, moaning against your cunt and groaning when you treat your fingers through his soft hair.

“Fuck yes.” You pushed your hips forward, secured by his strong hand on your back as his sinful lips dragged you closer and closer to the edge.

Steve held you tighter against the wall and you jumped when the loud voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“Y/N.” Steve called your name, his strong arms crossed over his chest. “Did you hear what I said?”

Clint chuckled by your side at the table. Apparently, you’ve lost yourself in your thoughts once again.

“Yeah.” You lied. “I did.”

The captain shook his head and sighed.

“You all can go now.” He looked at the others. “Y/N, you stay.”

You looked at your hands waiting as the door closed, and hear as he locked the door.

“Come here.” Steve instructed, his voice leaving no room to protests.

Your legs were shaky and underwear damp as you did as you were told.

“Yes?” You muttered.

“Lean on the table, ass up.”

You took a breath and closed your eyes as he lifted your skirt and pulled your panties down, sniffing on it.

“Good girl. Could smell your wetness during the whole meeting.” He groaned and you closed your eyes in expectation. “Spread your legs. It’s time to teach this pretty pussy a good lesson.”


End file.
